


Prank War

by TrashWriter2001



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Do not wake Hamilton without coffee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Foster dad Washington, Implied Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Alexander Hamilton, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past JeffMads, Past foster care, Praise Kink, Prank Wars, Smut, laurens needs several hugs, past trauma, sickly James Madison, slight hair pull kink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashWriter2001/pseuds/TrashWriter2001
Summary: Every year the office has a prank war that spans all of April, but this year Hamilton want's to get a head start. Will he and Jefferson be able to keep it fake or will they fall prey to each other? (It's a fanfic we all know these idiots are gonna fail XD)





	1. Deal

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on this site, so I hope people like it!

“And that’s why I need you Jefferson.” Hamilton said as he finished explaining his plan. It was nearing the month of April and that meant only one thing around the office, something everyone participated in every year. The prank war. It seemed like the green gremlin wanted to get a little head start on things this year as he literally pulled Thomas into his office as he walked by and asked him a whole month in advance to go along with it, which was surprising all in itself as they were rivals. If he didn’t agree then that would ruin Hamilton’s plan completely and make the bastard form a new one, but knowing him he already had at least two backups. 

“So let me see if I have all the details.” Thomas sighed as he leaned back in the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You want me to pretend to be your significant other for a prank?” When he saw the other man nod, face completely serious he had to ask. “Why start a whole month early?”  
He saw the shorter man roll his eyes as if it were obvious. “Because, if we started it in April everyone would know it is a joke. If we start it before then it wouldn’t be easy to tell and thus we eventually win the war.”

“....You’re trying to one up Burr, aren’t you?” Thomas asked, making Hamilton nod. You wouldn’t know it by looking at him but Burr had a knack for pranks and won the war every single year. The only way to find out if the man has pranked you is if something happens and he adds a tally mark to the paper he has on the side of his desk all April. Once he got up to seventy three pranks. The reason the virginian knew it was mainly an attack on Burr was because in the longer than needed be explanation Hamilton gave him was that all of the most musshy and grossest acts would be done near the man. He had to admit, this was mostly well thought out. The acts done near Burr would distract him, causing him to simultaneously lose focus on work and pranks, things would be calmer around the office which would inevitably put everyone on edge for when the next fight would happen, and He would most likely be able to dig up dirt on Hamilton, which is probably something Hamilton was planning to do on jefferson throughout the charade. There was only one part of the plan missing. “How would we end it?” He asked.

“Simple, we would go back to how things usually are. It would be as if nothing ever happened and we go about our lives insulting one another.” Has this man never read or watched a romcom? They never end like that! Though Thomas begins to think he could use that. He could have his own side prank on Hamilton if he did go through with it by making the islander think he was actually starting to fall for him towards the end of it. Once he had his rival hooked line and sinker he himself could go through with the end and either break his heart completely or leave him wanting more.

He hummed at the thought before he spoke. “Perhaps you do have a few good ideas in that head of yours, Hamilton. I’ll do it, but only if you follow a few of my demands. I’m sure it would benefit you nicely.~”

“I wouldn’t have expected you to go along without a few terms of your owns.” Hamilton nodded and sat down across from him. “The floor is yours.” 

Thomas gave a nod and stood up, pacing as he explained just as Hamilton had done. “It can’t just be an office thing. We would need actual fake dates to make it seem more real and also to show anyone in the office that might see us out there how ‘real’ it is.” He saw him nod and heard the small mumble of ‘understandable’ so he continued to talk. “I would obviously pay for the dinners since I know how stingy you can be with money and wouldn’t take me anywhere I would like.” He swore he saw Hamilton smirk in victory but when he looked over his face was his normal, focused business face. “Though in return you’ll have to pay half of it back by the end of this.” He smiled when he saw the other slump a bit in his chair.

“Is that it Jefferson?” Hamilton asked. 

“I’m sure I’ll think of a few more things throughout the endeavor.” He replied “So how far is allowed during the alone together time? Should I expect anything from you in a room?”

“Only if you would be comfortable with it.” He states professionally as Thomas sits down. “We would most likely do it at least once in the closet next to Burr’s desk, but if you don’t want to we could simply make the noises without touching each other.”

Thomas thought this over. On one hand, free sex. On the other hand, it would be with the green gremlin he despised greatly. Once he went through the pros and cons in his head he decided it would be beneficial to his own end prank with the perk of not having to go to a bar to hook up for a night. “Alright. A few times wouldn’t hurt, and it would definitely make it more believable. I suppose I can help you with this, Hamilton” He held his hand out for the deal sealing handshake which was taken with a smile.

“Call me Alexander.”


	2. Plan In Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not long at all and mainly about a kiss, sorry

The two men swapped phone numbers so that they could ‘flirt’ at work and give each other ideas on how to make everything more believable. Jefferson started to head to the door since they were done, but Alexander grabbed the taller man and tugged him back over. “We best make it look real, Thomas.” he purred with a smirk before grabbing the man’s magenta tie and pulling him down into a kiss. He laughed to himself at how his rival stumbled from being caught off guard and was wide eyed with shock, exactly what Alexander hoped for. He was going to have fun embarrassing the Virginian for the next two months as he let his true plan take seed and inevitably give him some actual peace in the office. He knew how situations like this went in movies and books, but he would be careful, and only make Jefferson accidentally fall in love with him. Then once everything was said and done and he had no more use for the taller man he would simply leave him. If everything went according to plan then once they ‘broke up’ Jefferson wouldn’t be able to confront him outside of what was necessary such as debates due to either a broken heart or just plain awkwardness. This kiss itself was to start the charade and had no feelings behind it at all, but Alexander still smiled when he felt the other break out of shock and kiss back. 

He was a surprisingly good kisser. Alexander supposed that would work in his favor as it meant he wouldn’t have to suffer throughout the experience and decided to let him take the lead for the first kiss. He could feel a hand running through his hair to deepen the kiss while making his appearance look like he just had an interesting run in in the office. Smart. He did the same back to Jefferson but with a nip to his bottom lip just to mess with him as he pulled away with a smirk.

Jefferson glared at him. “Did you really have to do that Ha- Alexander?”

“Oh but of course,” He teased. “To make it look more real. Now when you get out you better look like you just had an amazing make-out session.”

“It’s a good thing I’m a good actor.” He laughed as he headed to the door. Alexander glared at that comment before he composed himself to play his part and walked the other to the door before opening it, letting anyone curious enough to look see the state he was in. “I-I guess I’ll see you soon, Alexander.” Jefferson mumbled with a slight blush dusting his dark cheeks as he walked out, looking like he really might have had a good time with his hair slightly wilder than usual, tie coming undone, and lips plump from the surprise make-out. Alex could already hear a few hushed whispers of surprises.

“Y-yeah, and thanks again for the ride home offer. I’ll find a way to repay you, Thomas.” The name felt weird in his mouth, but then he noticed something else. A taste he was not quite used to but at the same time was. Coffee? It didn’t taste like his usual brand so that must have meant it was the one… his thoughts were cut off by a peck on the cheek and Jefferson walking away quickly. He quickly shut the door and headed back to his desk to work, the taste of what he assumed to be Jefferson’s preferred brew of coffee on his tongue. He hadn't noticed it when they had first kissed due to not paying much attention when kissing but now that he had noticed the flavor he started picking a few things out, like how the man seemed to have used a more flavorful blend of coffee with an ungodly amount of sugar. He hated to admit it, but the aftertaste left from the kiss wasn’t bad at all. 

Alexander quickly shook his head to clear the thoughts and drank his own coffee plain black coffee to get rid of the taste. He had work to do and he would not let anything distract him from getting his papers turned in a day or two early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the first two chapters being so short. I will try to make the rest longer, though it seems easier to write in Jefferson's POV so expect that more than Hamilton's. Please leave feed back to let me know how I'm doing and any suggestions!


	3. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooray for a longer chapter!

Thomas could hear whispers as he walked back to his desk and felt the eyes on his back as he passed by everyone else. To think that this much fuss could rise with his hair and tie slightly messed up and giving a slight peck on the cheek to his rival. Once he crossed the floor and sat at his own space the information had already made its way to the man who worked next to him.

“So is it true?” Aaron Burr asked, looking up from his paperwork. Just great, if this guy knew then it was only a matter of time before the boss heard.

“You’re going to have to be more specific, Burr.” Rumors tended to float around about him so this was a normal response. One year a rumor had floated around that he been sleeping with the lady at the front desk, Sally Henning, but no one could prove if it was true or not. They had both denied it but there were still people who thought he did. He grabbed his coffee and took a sip. Maybe it would bring down the slight swell of his lips if he drank something? Or maybe at least make them stop tingling.

“That you and Hamilton had a quickie in his side office.” The man said with a serious face. Thomas choked on his coffee and spent a minute coughing. Did he seriously just say that?! The only logical reason the taller man could think of to make Burr say that was a game of office telephone with what the first few people saw. 

Once he regained his composure, and air in his lungs, he looked over at his co-worker. “We didn’t do anything like that. We may have umm,” He stopped for a moment and put on an embarrassed face, which really wasn’t that hard at the moment. “Kissed, but nothing else.”

Burr smirked and Thomas had a bad feeling. This guy knew about almost everything in the office due to him keeping to himself and observing, so what could he possibly be smirking about? What did he know? “So you two finally snapped and made out in the middle of an argument?” 

Wait, what?

“Almost everyone has been waiting for it to happen. Whenever you two fight you keep getting closer and it feels like if one of you were pushed you would end up kissing. I remember Maddison almost did it once too” Burr chuckled to himself as he turned his focus back to his papers.

Thomas looked at his desk as he tried to process this new information. Everyone already thought they would get together? Why would anyone think that he and the terror would make a good match? They basically disagreed on everything, could hardly be in a room together without fighting, and he even had a dart board with Hamilton’s face on it for whenever he was bored or frustrated. Since when did any of those things mean sexual tension over regular tension? “We didn’t snap or anything during an argument. Alexander said he would need to get home sooner than usual and asked me if I could do it. I said sure since I wasn’t doing anything and he kissed me as thanks.” No, that sounded too nonshelaunt. He needed to come up with a backstory quick so Burr wouldn’t be suspicious. “Not like it’s the first time it happened.” He smiled as if remembering a fond time, thinking a few embarrassing thoughts to himself to help a blush rise to his cheeks.

Burr had looked over and started paying more attention as soon as Thomas called Hamilton by his first name. He never did that unless it was incredibly serious or he was mad enough to yell the man’s first and last name. “It happened before?”

Thomas smirked internally. Looks like he had Burr caught hook line and sinker for now, but he would need to tread carefully if he wanted to keep it up. “Yeah, but I don’t know if Alexander would want me to tell you just yet.” Just over his desk he could see the man in question leave the side office and go back to his own desk. “We’ve actually been dating for a few weeks now but it seems like we’ve officially come out to everyone now” 

Burr nodded and pulled out his phone and started to text. “Everyone?”

“Well not exactly everyone, I’m sure Washington hasn’t found out yet and we haven’t told his roommates yet… who are you texting?” 

The devious man’s dark eyes sparked as he showed a group chat labeled ‘Hamilsquad+Burr’ and a text that said ‘Hamilton is dating Jefferson’. Thomas’ eyes went wide as he pressed send. “His roommates.~” Sometimes he really hated this man. He could already see the message ‘several people typing’ and he could feel himself getting nervous. 

Thomas pulled out his own phone when he felt it buzz and looked at the contact name. Why did Hamilton put his own name as Hot date?

Hot date: What did you tell him?!

Babe: Nothing much. He was suspicious so I gave him a story saying we’ve been secretly dating a few weeks and that little act was how we came out to the office. I had no idea he was in your buddy buddy group chat!

Hot date: well now the guys are asking me for details. 

Babe: well you can tell them the details when I take you home. By the way you’re leaving on time today because you ‘needed to get home sooner than usual’

Hot date: But I was planning on staying late again today.

Babe: should’ve thought of that before telling the office I’m taking you home. If I take you home we’re leaving on time, got it?

Hot date: Fine

Hot date: also did you really put your contact name for yourself as “Babe”?

Babe: you have no room to talk “Hot date”

When he got no reply Thomas set his phone back down and got to work. The rest of the work day wasn’t too exiting except for a few people walking by asking if the rumor was true, all to which he confirmed. On the other side of the office floor he could see Hamilton getting questioned just the same. As he was packing away the files for the day James walked up, putting his own away.

“So, you and Hamilton?” His friend asked. Thomas could tell James was skeptical, but what else did he expect? They had known each other since they were kids and always knew if something was wrong with the other. 

“Yup, surprised me too when we got together.” Well, he wasn’t lying. 

“Anything behind it? You don’t seem so sure about the whole thing.” Of course he would notice.

Thomas looked over at his friend and smiles tiredly. “A lot of people have been asking me about it James, and asking me for details. I’m just a bit tired of the questions.”

“Are you sure?” He looked a bit worried but Thomas just patted his friend on the shoulder to reassure him.

He set the last file in its place before giving James a smile. “I’m sure Jemmie, don’t worry about it. And hey, if he hurts me you can teach him a lesson!” They both laughed since it was unlikely James would be able to do that, but he also laughed because there was no way Hamilton would hurt him. By the end of this, Hamilton will be the one who’s hurt. Thomas waved James off before heading to Hamilton’s desk. 

Of course his rival was still working with no signs of wanting to stop anytime soon. He had to clear his throat and tap the smaller man on the shoulder to get his attention. “Alexander~ It’s time to get you home.” 

“Give me another half hour.” He mumbled, typing notes into his computer. 

“Alexander, you promised to go home on time today. Didn’t you want to do something when we got there?” he said, letting a slight seductive tone slide into his voice. This caused Hamilton to pause his typing and look over at him. Thomas in turn gave a charming smile and started to pick up the files off the desk. "How about I put these away while you get ready to go, hun”

Hamilton looked like he wanted to argue but for the sake of the prank he nodded and started to get his work saved as Thomas went back to the file room to put away the rest of the work. Once everything was cleared up they left together, drawing a few stares just like earlier. It was strange for the two to be seen anywhere together let alone be in the same proximity of each other without arguing and or almost getting in a fist fight. Now the two were walking side by side, not holding hands but close, as if the two actually could stand each other’s presence. In his mind though, Thomas was thinking of how funny it would be to push the gremlin into the rose bushes by the front door.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The ride to Hamilton’s apartment was uneventful as they only talked about what their story would be to tell to the rest of the group. Thomas was a bit nervous because the only one he really knew was Lafayette, but only because they had gone to the same high school in France while he studied abroad and now occasionally get drinks together. All he really knew about the other two were their jobs and that they were very protective about the short man.

He swallowed when he pulled up to the apartment and there was a tall and muscular man waiting by the door. He was wearing a form fitting shirt so everything was well defined. He could already tell that this man could easily break him. Hamilton must have seen how nervous he was because he placed a hand on his shoulder and looked up at him with a smirk. “Don’t worry, Thomas. He’s the one you have to worry least about in the group.”

“And how exactly is that supposed to help me not worry?!” He looked between the man and Hamilton in worried confusion. If this guy was the least of his worries, how strong would the other one be?

He didn’t have much time to think as the runt was already getting out of the car and ran up to the guy, practically jumping into his arms as they hugged. “Herc! How was your day?” He smiled happily as the muscular man, Hercules Mulligan if Thomas remembered correctly, set him down. 

“Not too shabby!” the guy chuckled as he fixed his greenish gray bandana back into place. “I got a few new commissions, though I did have to set a few aside to get one done for Laf. Said he needed it by tomorrow.”

“You never could say no to him, could ya Herc?” Hamilton laughed, looking more relaxed then Thomas had ever seen him before. Is this how his rival was normally? 

Another chuckle added to the discussion as Lafayette stepped out of the open door, his hair in its usual messy bun and wearing a white button up shirt with the top few buttons undone with black dress pants. “Now now mon petit lion, it was for a good cause! Besides, it was a simple skirt.” The frenchman’s eyes wandered to the car when he heard the door open and he smiled big. “AH! Mon vieil ami! How have you been lately, Jefferson?”

Thomas smiled, glad that the normal greetings were in order first before he got questioned. He closed the car door and walked to his old friend to give him a hug. “I’ve been good! A bit different from my usual time at work but I’ve been able to manage. It’s actually been a bit easier to deal with in the past two weeks.”

“Oh yeah,” Mulligan looked over to Thomas, making him freeze up for a second, hoping that it wasn’t too visible. No one laughed so it probably wasn’t noticed. “We heard you and Alex started to date. When and how did that happen?” 

He chuckled nervously and felt Lafayette pat his back. “Maybe we should go inside and talk about it?”

“Oui, John is inside cooking right now so it would be best if we discussed it where he could listen.” Lafayette smiles and leads everyone inside to the living room. The smell of chicken and baked beans coming from the kitchen.

“So,” Hamilton sat down on the couch, Thomas sat next to him. “Where should we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please tell me your thoughts! thanks to them I get the motivation to continue because I know people are enjoying it! Also feel free to offer any suggestions because there is always room for improvement!


	4. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The jobs for the group (for reference and so I don't forget later):   
> Hamilton/Jefferson+all the others working with them: A Law firm  
> Hercules: A tailor  
> Lafayette: A publisher/Part time model  
> John: A tattoo artist who also sells some of his regular art at his parlor

Mulligan sat in a chair that he turned to face the couch, sitting up and glaring at Thomas like a protective father figure. “How about how you two got together?”

“Herc, you don’t have to act like you’re giving him a shovel talk. Washington already acts like a dad, I don’t need you to act like one as well.” Hamilton pouted. His nerves were being thrown for a loop though. He forgot that if their boss, Washington, found out he would be threatened not to hurt the gremlin in any way or there would be consequences. He suddenly felt like calling in sick for tomorrow. Maybe this fake relationship wasn’t worth the prank?

“Fine” Mulligan sighed and relaxed his posture. How someone can go from big and intimidating to basically looking like an oversized teddy bear Thomas didn’t know, but somehow this guy had done just that. To the side he could see Lafayette bring who he suspected to be John Laurens out of the kitchen and was surprised to see he was only a bit taller than Hamilton and definitely did not look as strong as the more imposing man facing him. Why would he have to worry about that guy more than the muscle man?

“Well,” Thomas started, looking between the three guys.”about two weeks ago you four had gone to the bar, right?” he asked. When they nodded he continued. “Jemmie and I had also gone to the bar that night to find a little fun. We ended up getting separated and I bumped into Alexander” He looked over to his rival with a smile and took his hand. Hamilton smiled back and squeezed his hand playfully. 

Hamilton decided to take up telling the next part of the story. “Remember how you guys couldn’t find me? I had accidentally had a few too many drinks so Thomas tried to help me find you guys. When he couldn’t he took me back to his house so I wouldn’t accidentally get hurt.” So far most of the story was half true. On the way to the apartment they had found out one Friday not too long ago they had both gone to a bar. They don’t know if it was the same one but they both did get separated from the people they were with, and Hamilton had woken up at someone else’s house. He never really believed in coincidences before, but hot damn did it work out in favor for their act.

“Nothing happened that night but the next morning I took care of him through his hangover since he was worse off. Sure I had one but I could handle it. At that time I mainly didn’t want to hear him complain about his head and make mine worse.” di- did Laurens just glare at him?

“At that time him helping me made me think, Maybe he isn’t so bad after all, and so we started to talk. We realized we weren’t so different and decided to text after he sent me home. We kept it a secret from you guys and the office because we didn’t know how everyone would react.”

“I’m actually kinda regretting telling everyone” Thomas chuckled. When he got a look of confusion from the guys he elaborates. “Mulligan looked like he wanted to kill me, Laurens looks ready to try to kill me, and I’m pretty sure the boss is going to kill me when he finds out.” 

The others laughed at that and Laurens shrugged. “I’d help him.” That answer made everyone stop to look at him. “What?”

“Are you alright John?” Lafayette asked, looking a bit worried. “You’ve been stiff since you came out of the kitchen and keep glaring at Jefferson.”

“Well I’m sorry but do you not remember all the shit Alex has told us about him?” Laurens seethed “How do we know he’s not trying to be a manipulative snake like he always is?”

“John-” Lafayette started only to be interrupted by a timer going off to which Laurens stomped back into the kitchen to take care of, leaving the rest of them there in an awkward silence.

Mulligan cleared his throat to ease the tension. “Would you like to stay for dinner? If you’re dating Alex we should probably get to know each other since we’d be hanging out together more.” 

“What about your other friend?” Sure he was hungry and the food smelled great, but he didn’t want his face to get punched in. He worked hard to keep his face this good looking and did not want it ruined because Hamilton’s friend couldn’t control his temper.

The frenchman sighed and looked back into the kitchen. “My seat at the table is next to his, so I can try to keep his attention off you two while we eat.”

“As long as you guys don’t feel like I’m intruding.” Thomas smiles at his friend, happy he at least had one in the devil’s den. Speaking of the Devil, he felt the little guy squeeze his hand causing him to look over.

Hamilton smiled at him reassuringly, though he has known the man long enough through fights that he could tell it was fake. “Don’t worry Thomas, I’m sure with time John will come around.”

Even though it was fake it still reassured him and helped him relax. “Maybe to show good favor I could help set the table?”

“Already doing that.” Laurens scoffed as he walked by holding four plates

“I can get the cups and silverware?”

“I. Have. It.” He growled

Thomas huffed and got up, heading to the kitchen. “Hey Lafayette, what drawer is the silverware in?”

Lafayette followed him to make sure he wouldn’t get murdered, mumbling all the way. “cela ne se passera pas bien…”

The three of them set the table, though Laurens tried to make it obvious he didn’t want Thomas there by trying to take the fifth set of dishes back to the kitchen. Once everything was set up they all sat around the table, Hamilton sitting in between Thomas and Laurens, Lafayette sitting between Laurens and Mulligan. In the middle of the table sat a delicious baked chicken, baked beans, and sweet corn, ready for anyone to grab what they wanted. The food tasted great and reminded Thomas a little bit of home, though he would have enjoyed it more if he wasn’t burning under a glare. After a while he started to notice Mulligan occasionally whispering into Lafayette’s ear, causing his friend to giggle quietly. 

Setting his fork down he looked over to the two sitting further down the table, remembering something he had wanted to ask since he had gotten there. “So, why did you need Mulligan to make you a skirt? Are you uhh-”

“Non, I don’t wear them often.” when Thomas raised an eyebrow he continued. “One of the girls were harassed at work for her skirt, so tomorrow I’m going to wear one the same length as support. If one of the guys try to harass me I’ll simply ask them why they were even looking.” He explained

Laurens stopped glaring to look at his friend. “Wait, but what if you get in trouble for it? Not everyone is open minded to stuff like that.”

“Do you know if your higher ups are homophobic?” Hamilton asks worriedly. Once again Thomas is surprised at how his rival acted, after all, he’s only seen him at work while they fought. To see him actually acting considerate to others made him wonder what else he didn’t know about his fake date. Things he probably should know in case someone asked.

“Relax guys,” Mulligan cut in “This isn’t the first time he’s done something like this. He has permission to do it if it’s to try to stop the harassment.”

Laurens still didn’t look sure but seemed to relax quickly. Looking over, Thomas could se Hamilton holding his hand and gently rubbing his thumb over the other’s knuckles. They must be really close if just that could relax the seething ball of curls within seconds. 

Once everyone was done eating Thomas helped do the dishes with Lafayette while Mulligan and Laurens worked on keeping Hamilton away from his at home desk so they could have movie night. They managed to get the gremlin to stay on the couch by the time he stepped back into the living room while the other two were busy picking out a movie. “How about Hercules first?” Mulligan asked while laughing, causing the other to laugh with him. 

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

After a couple of movies everyone started to retire to their rooms, all except for Hamilton and Laurens who were trying to figure out room arrangements.

“We only have two rooms Alex, he’s sleeping on the couch!” 

“Aren’t you usually the one saying to give up the room if we ever have a guest? I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“The Schuyler sisters are a different story and you know it.”

“What about that time Burr stayed over? You didn’t mind the three of us sharing a bed.”

Thomas was getting uncomfortable just listening in on the conversation but whenever he tried to talk they would just keep yelling.

“He’s different too!”

“How? How is Burr staying over different than my boyfriend?”

“Because maybe I don’t want him fucking you on my bed?! Did you ever think about that Alex? How I feel about all of this?!”

“Who said we would be doing that tonight? You’ve known me long enough that I wouldn’t bring someone here to sleep with.” Hamilton gave his friend a sad, worried look. “What’s even gotten into you Jack? You’ve never acted like this when I’ve brought people over before.”

Jack? Was that a nickname or something? Why not just stick to calling him John?

Laurens looked away angrily. “Remember all the shit you told us about him Alex? How can I suddenly think he’s ok just because you’re dating him? What if he hurts you Alex?” His voice had gone soft at the end and from what he could see it looked like he was about to cry. Well shit.

He may Hate the little shit but Thomas wouldn’t feel right if he made the guy lose his best friend over something this stupid. “Hey, I never actually said I would sleep over. I can just head on home.”

“That would be best” Laurens growled

Thomas got up and headed to the door, only to be stopped by Hamilton who pulled him down for a goodbye kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed back, once again feeling the burn of someone glaring at him. “See you at work tomorrow, Alexander.” he said as he stood up straight and closed the door. 

As soon as he was in his car he started to think of how the day had gone from normal, to tiring, to shit. What could he expect to happen tomorrow? And how badly could this prank turn out for him in the long run?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and commenting! I do hope you continue and I hope I can keep this story good enough for all you lovely people!
> 
> "cela ne se passera pas bien" is french for "this will not turn out well"
> 
>  
> 
> The Schuyler sisters sometimes sleep over either because they were hanging out with the guys, it got late, and didn't want to drive home at night, or maybe one at a time staying over because someone tried to follow her home.
> 
> Burr slept over before because he got drunk and they refused to let him drive home.


	5. A Talk With The Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: Meet Me Inside.

Thomas’ alarm went off and he groaned. He could hardly sleep last night due to worrying about work. He had half the mind to turn the alarm off and call in some sick leave. He had more than enough time saved up, so he could easily do it. He was actually going to do so but then a text interrupted his thoughts.

Hot date: Hey, come over. Laf wants you to join us for breakfast before work.

Babe: Why should I? 

Hot date: Because he thinks you’ve gotten too skinny and remembers you can’t cook well.

Babe: You don’t need to cook to eat cereal. Besides, I don’t think Laurens wants me there. He seems very hostile.

Hot date: He says cereal is not good enough and will drag you over here himself if you refuse. Also John already left for work so your stupid face is safe.

Babe: Well I was planning on staying home today so I don’t think so.

Hot date: You know Washington will only be worse the longer you wait, right? You’ll just give him more time to think of what to talk about.

Babe: You just don’t want to pay for the subway.

Hot date: You do have to admit I’m also right about the other things.

Babe: Since when have I ever admitted to you being right?

Hot date: Are you really going to turn down free food?

Thomas thought for a moment. Lafayette was a pretty good cook, and he hated to admit it but Washington probably would be a bit harsher on him if he waited for the talk. He would never tell the islander that he was right though. The day that happened would be the day he died.

Hot date: come on Babe, don’t be an ass and make Laf sad.

Babe: Fine, but only because I’m hungry. And for Lafayette.

Hot date: see you soon~

Thomas sighed in defeat and got up to get ready for the day. At least he would get a nice breakfast and probably figure a few things out about Hamilton.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

“Bonjour mon ami, je suis tellement content que vous puissiez le faire!” Lafayette greeted him at the door with a big hug. The man was wearing a black button up shirt, a black short skirt, and heels, legs looking freshly shaved. From the waist down he could easily pass as a woman.

“Je suis content d'être ic-” He was cut off by yelling coming from the kitchen

“Heeerc! Come on man, you’re basically trying to kill me at this point!”

“No I’m not, I’m just having one cup of coffee.”

“It’s the last cup!”

“You had the rest of the pot Alex! I’m pretty sure you having that much caffeine will kill you faster than not having it!”

Thomas watched as Mulligan walked out of the kitchen with a coffee cup while a grumpy Gremlin followed. “My god, does he always drink that much in the morning?”

“No I don’t. Besides, I didn’t drink the whole pot all at once, it lasted me an hour or two.” Hamilton grumbled

“Did you stay up all night again petit lion?” Lafayette asked

“I had extra work to finish up. Nothing too big.” He waved off both of his friend’s worried expressions and went to the table. “So are we going to eat before work or what?”

They all sat down to eat pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage together. His friend sure has improved on his cooking skills, making this one of the best breakfasts Thomas had eaten in a while. Ok, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad if he got to eat Lafayette’s cooking more often. Hell, maybe after it was all said and done maybe he could try to get together with the frenchman? The only reason they had not gotten together in the past was because everyone had thought they were twins and it would have just been weird. He stole a glance over to his friend and saw how close he was sitting next to Mulligan, and how happy they looked together. They were probably in a happy relationship, something he himself hasn’t been able to find yet. Except for those few months with James, but that was back in middle school and they had to break up when they had gotten too afraid of their parents finding out and the stress kept getting James sick. They haven't really talked about it since…

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a hand patted his thigh. Looking over he saw Hamilton looking up at him in worry. The hand was warm and a little too high up for a comforting hand, mainly serving as a reminder of how it has been too long since Thomas had really slept with anybody. The islander gently pulled him closer so that he could whisper in the taller of the two’s ears, the hot breath on his neck causing him to shiver slightly and blush. The mixture of the hand on his thigh and the breath on his neck was starting to create a butterfly like feeling inside of him that he quite enjoyed. “Stop sad staring at my friend and eat, we need to get to work you piece of shit.”

The nice feeling Thomas had in his stomach was instantly gone. Of course the asshole had to ruin it.

“Thanks for the food, it was delicious.” He smiled at his friend when he was done eating and got up, followed by Hamilton he placed his dishes in the sink and headed out to his car. He really wished he didn’t need to drive the green gremlin but he was already there and was given food. Besides, he needed to talk a few things out with him.

“You owe me you know that right?” He glared at the shorter man once they were in the car.

“What do you mean?” Hamilton asked, buckling up.

“You keep having me drive you. First by telling the office that I would, then by threatening with Lafayette dragging me over anyway which you knew he would probably do if he knew I just ate cereal.” His friend was a bit like a mom friend who tries to make sure everyone else got what they needed.

“Actually I don’t owe you anything, so far for the rides you’ve gotten free food.” Smartass.

“How about for the treatment? Laurens looked ready to kill me and I’m pretty sure I’m going to be on the Boss’s bad side for at least two weeks because of this. I mean how would you react if you had a son and they were suddenly dating the person who they hate the most?”

“I’m not his son, and I’m pretty sure you’re overreacting. Whatever. What would you want anyway? More food? Coffee shop gift card? Tickets to the Lin Manuel Miranda musical?”

“Ok, how the fuck did you get tickets?!” He wanted to look over to see if the guy was joking but he kept his eyes on the road.

“I know the Schuyler sisters and they know important people. Peggy handed me two for a show later this month saying I should bring someone special, so I think she was trying to get me into dating. She also gave two to Herc for him and Laf but not one to John for some reason. Maybe they’re fighting?” 

...This guy was a fucking idiot, though maybe he could use that idiocy? It would come as a loss to him to not see the musical but it could help him gain favor with Laurens. “You should take Laurens to it, I want something else.” He stopped at a light and looked over to see the shock on his rival’s face.

“What could possibly top the tickets?!”

“Sex?” 

“You must be really desperate for it if you turn down tickets for something you were already going to get.”

“Oh shut up, just ask your little buddy to go with you and say I turned you down for it because I didn’t want him to miss out.”

“Wha-”

“Wouldn’t you want to see it with your ‘best friend’?”

“Fair point.” 

Thomas let out a sigh as he drove forward again. “Ok, let’s talk about the next order of business. If I’m going to be doing this then we’ll need a word to let each other know when we need out. Like if a conversation becomes too much so we can switch topics.”

“Like a safe word? Why would we need one of those outside of sex?” The green gremlin chuckled. “What, do you think you’ll need it for when John is around and you want out of the room?”

“No, it’s for the next topic, now pick a word.” He really hoped Hamilton would take this seriously, but knowing him and how much he hated Thomas he wouldn’t. 

He could hear the smaller man humm in thought. “How about Raven? They’re usually used as symbols of ill omen.”

He thought about it and nodded. “Yeah, that should work.”

“So what is the oh so dreadful next topic that we would need a safe word for?” He asked in a mocking tone. God this guy was annoying.

“Personal information. Things we should probably know about each other if we’re going to do this right.”

Hamilton got quiet for a moment. “How about we do this at your place? Let me think up of a few questions during work so it can be more even.”

Thomas knew he probably just didn’t want to share anything private but he supposed they didn’t really have the time to do it anyway. They pulled up to the law building’s parking lot and got out, Thomas taking Hamilton’s hand and whispering in his ear, “Meet me in the usually empty side office during your lunch break.” before they headed inside together. When they got past the front desk they noticed right away that their boss was waiting for them. Or at least one of them.

Hamilton stood on his toes and Thomas leaned down a bit to give each other a small goodbye kiss before the gremlin scurried off to the safety of his desk. Swallowing his own nerves he walked towards the boss for the talk he knew was coming. Fear crawled up his spine when Washington spoke to him, walking towards his office. “Jefferson, meet me inside.”

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The office was nice and tidy, the desk full of pictures of family and dogs- wait, was that a picture of Mr. Washington and a younger Hamilton? ….well shit this wasn’t going to turn out well for him. Washington noticed him staring at the picture and picked it up to show him better. “You understand I am a foster father correct?” Thomas nodded, unease filling him. “I understand that you are dating Alexander now.” another nod. 

“Sir, I can assure you that us dating will not cause any problems with our work. We have made promises to each other that if anything happened it would not cause us to work any differently with each other.” He could hope that would be enough to satisfy the boss but he knew it wouldn’t. 

“That’s good.” Wait what? “I was hoping you would be professional about this.” Washington took the picture back and placed it back on the desk with the rest of the family photos. The boss was taking this a lot better than Thomas had imagined he would and finally felt like he could start to relax. “Can I be real with you for a second, Jefferson?”

“Of course sir.” He responded. The boss sounded calm and collected, meaning that he was safe from being yelled at.

Washington sat down in his chair, relaxing himself. “When I first took Alexander in he would not talk to me. He would constantly get into fights and have a hard time making friends. It was actually all thanks to Burr that he made the friends he has now, all because they were roommates in college.” He smiled fondly at the memory. “Though usually he still fights with anyone who isn’t in that group. He just doesn’t warm up to people that easily unless someone he trusts helps him along. Jefferson, I’m happy that you two are together because that means he’s starting to get past that. If he could put aside his rivalry with you to trust you to be that close all by himself it means he’s finally healing. Thank you for helping my son.”

“It’s my pleasure sir.” he bowed his head then smiled up at his boss. “Is there anything else before I go to work sir?”

“Yes, two things actually.” He smiled back at Thomas before stating what he needed to in a happy tone. “Use any of this against him or tell anyone and you will be sorry. The same applies to hurting him. Do have a nice day Mr. Jefferson.”

Thomas’ eyes went wide but he still tried his best to seem cool and collected. “Yes sir. Have a nice day too.” With that he stepped out of the office and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, letting his shoulders slump. “Well fuck my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bonjour mon ami, je suis tellement content que vous puissiez le faire" means "Good morning my friend, I am so glad you could make it!"
> 
> "Je suis content d'être ici" means "I'm glad to be here."
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for enjoying this so far! sorry this chapter is a little later than my other ones but a few things came up.  
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! feel free to comment and give suggestions!


	6. A Secret Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning that this chapter contains SMUT! That is all this short chapter is so if you do not want to read that please skip this chapter. It is short and not very plot filled. You have been warned.

When his lunch break came around, Thomas slipped away toward the side office no one really used anymore. It was the smallest one so not too many people could fit in it, the lights were either dull or burnt out, and it has been known for being the place to go when you need a secret meeting. Since it was still an office the walls were thick so as long as the door was closed nothing said in the room would be heard. He had used it once before with Hamilton because there was a day where the boss made them only compliment each other for a whole day in an attempt to get them to stop fighting. In the end they ended up spending an hour in there just debating because Hamilton decided to walk past his desk and mumble in french about how water wasn’t wet. He had only said that to get Thomas to debate with him and later admitted it, but they had both needed it.

Now that he was in there he could see his rival, sitting on a chair with one leg crossed over the other as if he had been waiting for a while. He hadn’t been because he remembered the islander sneak in just two minutes before him. “So,” the man started as he stood up and walked over to the taller man. “What shall we do with this hour?”

Thomas smirked down at him, tilting the smaller one’s chin upwards. “I can think of a few things, most of them including you actually putting that running mouth of yours to a good use.~” The purr in his voice obvious. 

Hamilton smirked, grazing his hand over the taller man’s side and causing him to shiver slightly. The last few times he’s slept with someone it was just a quick fuck with no strings attached, now he had someone for two whole months he could go to whenever he needed attention. How long had it been since he hooked up? A few weeks? A month? A few months? Probably a while if he couldn’t remember, or too drunk. “Don’t think I’ll let you be the only one to get pleasure out of this meeting, Thomas~ I expect you do do whatever I do to you back~”

“You are not topping me when we go all the way, midget.”

“You know I’ll still try to be in control.”

“I know. Now how often have you done this? Should I expect it to take a while or.” He saw Hamilton roll his eyes before pushing Thomas in front of the table in the room, kneeling down, and started to palm at Thomas through his pants. His breath hitched as he tried to suppress the groan trying to escape his lips, quickly hardening under the touches. When there was an obvious strain in his pants the islander pulled the Virginian’s pants down to release the throbbing member. 

He bit his lip to stifle his moans as his rival took him into his mouth and began to suck. Dear lord how many guys did the asshole have to sleep with to get this good? He slowly lost his grip on himself as Hamilton stroked what he couldn’t fit in his mouth with his hand, the way his tongue skillfully moved along his length, the way he would easily deep throat him every now and then and showing off his lack of a gag reflex. The tight, wet heat of Alexander’s mouth was bringing him closer to the edge far faster than he wanted it to but at the moment he had little to no control. He wanted control, needed it, or else this would end far sooner than needed. In his attempt, Thomas braced himself with one arm on the table before he ran a gentle hand through the ebony locks below him before grabbing a clump and giving a light tug. That wasn’t the best idea as it only made the man groan in satisfaction, sending vibrations right through his shaft and driving him right over the edge. “a-AleX!~” Thomas moaned out loud as he finished.

Hamilton pulled away and swallowed what he could as he continued to stroke Thomas through his orgasm with a cocky smirk. “I never knew you as a vocal kind of guy, Jefferson~ I wish I could have gotten a recording of you begging for more.~”

He blushed hard, watching as the other stood up. “w-What?” His mind was in a haze from the experience that he couldn’t remember what he had said during the deed. Hopefully it wasn’t something he could easily be blackmailed about. He was glad though that the gremlin let him take a small break without much teasing to get his mind cleared from the haze and his breath back before sitting on the table.

Hamilton pulled himself out of his pants and smirked at the taller man expectantly. Thomas grumbled to himself internally about how he couldn’t believe he was actually going to do this but then he had an idea. He would find a way to get the cocky bastard in the same position he was in only a few minutes ago and show him his place, and that he could use his mouth far better than he could. It wouldn’t be too hard since this wasn’t his first time doing it. “I’m waiting, Thomas~”

He smirked up at the smaller man. “Let me show you why they call me the tongue twister of Monticello~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it isn't that good. this was my first time ever writing something like this so I have no idea if I did good or not. Hope you liked it you little sinners!


	7. Q&A

They sat down on the plush couch in Thomas’ home, each sipping a glass of water. The owner watched as Hamilton looked around, taking in everything with a careful eye as if he were looking for something wrong with how things were set up, or perhaps every possible exit incase he had to get out quick. Knowing the midget? Probably both. Even though he had plenty of money, Thomas preferred a nice, small, two bedroom one bathroom home over a large, fancy as fuck house. He lived alone with the exception of James sometimes staying over when they had to work on a case together. He didn’t need a big empty house to live alone in. He began to wonder why his rival lived only in a two bedroom one bathroom apartment with four people instead of a regular house. He knew the guy had enough enough money, especially with everyone living with him worked well paying jobs. “So, should we do a spin the bottle kinda thing where whoever it lands on has to answer?”

“Oh my god Jefferson. How old are you again?” Hamilton scoffed. 

“Well excuse me for trying to make things a bit more interesting, Hamilton.” They both said the other’s name as if it were poison. Having to say each other’s first names in nice tones was more difficult than someone may think and it was nice to finally be able to get things back to how they were before.

“How about turns. One asks a question and we both answer it. Simple, to the point, and everyone answers the same questions.” the gremlin set his cup down right next to the coaster on the glass table. God he hated this asshole so much.

“Take the fun out of it why don’t you.” He glared at the man and moved the cup onto the coaster then closer to the other. Hamilton smirked in victory.

“Alright, Jefferson. Why do-” He cut him off right away.

“Who said you get to ask first? I’m the one who came up with the idea!”

“Well I’m the one who came up with the system!”

“We’re at my house!”

“I’d rather be at work anyway!”

“I’m more mature!”

“Says the one who wanted to play spin the bottle!”

“Oh fuck you Hamilton!”

“Time, place, and how hard, Jefferson?!” Thomas’ response was caught in his throat. How the fuck was he even supposed to respond to that? When he got no response, the shorter man continued. “Why do you not have a roommate or something? This place looks pretty lonely.”

“Straight to home accommodations? Alright.” He would keep to the truth and so would his rival. Those were the agreed upon terms. “I would have shared with James, but what if either of us brought someone home? We didn’t want it to be awkward at all. He still sometimes stays over a few nights but it’s never permanent.”

“You two used to date right?”

“Only one question, now tell me why you share such a small apartment with four people. A lawyer, tattoo artist, publisher slash model, and a tailor all paying rent together? All of you could live in a big house and not have to share a room with someone if you didn’t want to.”

“It keeps us close.” Hamilton took a sip of his drink, setting it back down on the glass. “Sure it may be small, but it’s comfortable for us. Besides, we keep a lot of money on the side in case an emergency comes up.”

“Like hospital visits?”

“Or bail, whichever comes first. The guys thought I would eventually kill you with how much we fight, but now the bets are on John doing it.”

“...I’m adding a lock to my window.”

“John actually know how to lock-pick.” 

Thomas had so many questions about the kind of people Hamilton lived with but decided to get things back on topic with a shake of his head. It was his turn anyway. “So, why don’t you like people acting like Washington is your dad when he fostered you? You always say he isn’t and kinda stiffen up when he calls you son.”

“...straight to the hard hitters huh?” The light in the islander’s eyes dulled, almost making Thomas regret asking. Almost. He nodded for the other to continue. “And we need to be truthful?”

“I promise I will whenever I answer. If you’re uncomfortable you could always be the first to call the safe word.” He saw the smaller male glare at the clear challenge.

“Because the nickname you oh so love calling me is true. I’m a bastard. My dad left when I was ten and it left a bad imprint on that kind of thing. Him calling me son reminds me of it and I guess leaves me feeling a little insecure…”

“...shit, I had no idea.” Thomas was reminded of the time they had a large argument and the boss had called the smaller one into his office and he had mocked him saying ‘Daddy’s calling~’. Before he had no idea why his rival refused to argue with him the rest of the day. “Does Washington know you don’t like it?” he asked.

“No. Though one day I was stressed out from over working more than usual and I snapped at him when he called me son… He instantly called John to pick me up and forced me to take two weeks off.” Hamilton looked down in shame.

“Well you do tend to work overtime far too much. You’re lucky to have the boss look after you the way you do.”

The guy scoffed and picked up his cup again. “Alright, since you asked a question only I could answer then I’ll ask one only you can answer.”

“Sounds fare.” Thomas prepared himself for whatever might be asked.

“You and sally he-”

“No I did not sleep with her. Ask something else you fucking asshole.”

Hamilton laughed and finished his water. “Why did you really turn down the musical tickets?”

“Because Peggy was obviously trying to get you to ask Laurens. Also so the guy has less reason to kill me.”

“So Peggy wasn’t trying to get me to get a date?”

“...a-are you faking being this dumb or-”

“Look, what’s between me and John is complicated. I’m not going to ask you about Madison so drop it. I don’t like thinking about the past.” 

Thomas patted Hamilton’s back, not knowing what else to do. “Wanna stop for now? Maybe drink some alcohol?” 

He looked up at him with a slight glare. “Don’t go trying to give me pity, Jefferson. I can out-share you any day without alcohol.”

“Man, I just wanted a drink. No need to think I’d pity you.” ok, there was a little pity.

“Just ask your stupid question.”

“Alright, favorite color?”

“Green. Yours?”

“Probably magenta.”

“Can you cook?”

“Simple foods. You?”

“A lot better than you.”

“Asshole.” The simple questions were boring quickly but Thomas was kinda worried that Hamilton would try to find out something he wouldn’t be willing to share. Would he risk it? It was his turn. “So, how many people have you dated?”

“One, and before you ask it wasn’t John.”

Thomas sat back, thinking that over. “Wow, only one and you’re that good at sucking dick? I wonder if they taught you how to be a good lay too.”

Hamilton stiffening up before forcing himself to relax did not go unnoticed. “So how many people have you dated? You’re not too bad yourself in the sucking department.”

“About three. Almost four though. Lafayette was interested but it would have been awkward since everyone thought we were siblings when we thought about it. Anything else had been a few randoms here and there.”

“...Please tell me you’re clean.”

“I am don’t worry. Are you?”

“Took a test a few months ago. I’m clean.”

“Good, so how did you meet Burr?”

“Hey! How come you get two questions, Jefferson?!”

“Noooo~ Your question was if I was clean~” Thomas smirked as his rival closed his mouth and glared.

“Fuck you, Jeffershit.”

“I believe it’s the other way around, Hamiltit.~ so how about we eat and get the night done right?”

“You horny son of a bitch.”

"Answer my last question or show me how good you are in bed.~"

"...We'll continue the questions another night. I am curious about a few more bodily things.~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating so often, but I kinda got sick. This chapter might not be too well thought out because of it and for that I'm sorry. I hope you still enjoy and comment! I love to see what you guys think!


	8. Some Time Together

Two weeks had passed and Thomas was surprised how easy it was to get into a system with his rival. Every morning He would drive to Hamilton’s apartment for a nice family like breakfast, drive himself and the gremlin to work, drive him back to the apartment for dinner, then drive back home if there were no errands to run. Some nights he would bring Hamilton home to sleep with, Saturday was fake date night, and then Sunday was do whatever. At the office people were starting to mind their own business and stopped staring or asking questions, Burr looked like he had won a bet, and James looked like he had lost one. Having Hamilton not be an annoyance at work had actually helped keep Thomas’ stress levels down and he had just finished up a hard case as the victor and had kept an innocent man out of jail. As a celebration He, Hamilton, James, and Burr were going to go out for drinks!

“To Thomas!” His three friends cheered, holding up their glasses of whisky. He raised his glass with theirs with a big smile. 

“To another man free!” Thomas toasted before taking a drink, the amber liquid burning slightly as it went down. He felt an arm slump around the back of his neck and pull him down suddenly, causing him to choke slightly. Turning his head to see who it was he was met with a warm kiss.

“You did great, Thomas!” Hamilton smiled genuinely, causing the taller man to smile in return.

“Thanks Alexander.” He chuckled, pecking the other on the lips

“Alright you two lovebirds,” James teased, sipping is own drink. “Knock it off before a glass is broken.”

Hamilton let go will a roll of his eyes, allowing Thomas to stand up straight and finish his drink. Aaron threw back his own drink and put his hand on the taller Virginian’s shoulder. “So, how did you win the case anyway? No one had any idea his wife was framing him but you managed to see right through her lies.”

He sat down, remembering the courtroom. His client was a young man born into money who looked too scared to even be able to hurt a fly. His wife had a seemingly foolproof alibi, end of the line evidence, and a sure motivating reason as to why her husband had killed his father. Inheritance. It seemed like the poor guy was going to prison for sure until Thomas had noticed a hole. “She had just gotten back from an overseas trip and after looking through the notes again I noticed she had stated she had gotten back an hour and a half after the crime, but I looked at when the plane landed it said a half hour before the crime. I asked her the time in the courtroom and she answered two hours early. She forgot to reset her watch! After that came into light she tried to fix herself but she said she already went home and found the father long dead. It all fell apart after that and she was the one who went to jail instead.” 

James laughed “You always did have an eye for small details, Thomas.”

He patted his small friend on the back. “How else would I have been able to take care of you, Jemmy? I had to if I needed to catch you so much.” Remembering those days were hard for Thomas. All the times James was on the other side of the room while sick and he just… fell. At that age he had no idea what to do when his best friend had a seizure, but after some time he started to notice a few things, like how James would sometimes seem more confused, or maybe putting his finger together as if feeling something different or off. At that Thomas would try to run to his friend's side as fast as he could to make sure he didn’t fall if he did have one. Then he slowly started to notice other traits in his best friend that helped him take care of the fragile kid. Because of all that Thomas was able to pick out small things in other people’s behavior to tell if something was wrong with them, and once he got into law school he put that to use and started to notice plot holes in stories, ticks for when people lied, and details hidden under makeup. 

The short friend in question waved his hand away with a smile. “Hey, that’s all in the past! Now let’s not think about those times and celebrate! Burr is paying for your next drink so what do you want?”

Thomas looked at the bar’s menu and all the choices he had when something to the side caught his eye. The drink was basically a glowing cup of rainbows and it looked delicious. “One of those.”

Burr raised an eyebrow. “You sure? That’s a girly drink.”

“So? It looks like it has more taste and alcohol than any of the dumb beers you’d probably expect me to get. I choose the glowing rainbow.”

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~| 

His head felt nothing like rainbows and he wished the sun would stop glowing.

Thomas could not remember most of what happened the night before but now it was morning and he was hiding under the covers groaning in pain from the migraine and trying his best not to throw up. The sound of knocking on the door did not help and he hoped that his angry groans would make whoever was at the door go the fuck away. What was someone even doing in his fucking house?! He did a quick peek to make sure he actually was in his own house before covering his head back up in time to hear his bedroom door open. He was definitely not expecting the calm voice of Aaron Burr. “Hey, I thought I’d make you something since you’d probably be hungover. Madison helped me get it together.” The man mumbled quietly. Thomas was grateful that this guy knew when to keep quiet.

He heard Burr set down the tray and listened as he walked around the bed and closed the curtains, mumbling something about an inconsiderate Hamilton. Once the threat of the evil light was gone, Thomas poked his head out and looked tired at the other. “Whad ya bring me?”

The man chuckled and walked back to the tray to hold up a clear plastic cup of gross looking glob. “Hope you like prairie oysters.” He chuckled at the scowl Thomas gave.

“I thought you were finally bein nice.”

“Don’t worry, I brought Gatorade so you can wash it down.”

“Grape?”

Burr held up a cup with purple liquid and Thomas smiled. “Madison told me.”

He took both cups and tilted the first one back, the raw egg sliding down his throat making him want to throw up more than the taste so he put the first cup down and held a hand over his mouth and shut his eyes. Burr was quickly by his side and helping him to the bathroom. “Hey, hey, are you alright? We’re almost to the toilet.” once there, Thomas leaned over the bowl an heaved up whatever was in his stomach, Burr holding his hair out of the way and rubbing his back. “Shit, guess just Gatorade will have to do… I knew we should have cut you off at the second rainglow.”

Once everything was out of his system Thomas leaned against his friend for support and got to the sink to was his mouth out. How much alcohol did those fucking things have to make him feel this shitty? After a few moments there was a quiet knock on the door before Hamilton opened the door with a cup. Speaking softly he handed it over. “I got your text Aaron. I can take over from here.”

Burr nodded and helped him lean onto his fake boyfriend before leaving. “I’ll make you guys breakfast, though I think Jefferson should stick to toast for now.”

“Thanks again.” Hamilton replied as he held Thomas who sipped at the purple drink. “You stink of alcohol.” 

And there it was. As soon as Burr was gone the gremlin showed his attitude. “No shit Sherlock. How are you not hungover?”

“The rest of us didn’t drink much and stayed hydrated. Now after you eat your toast you’re taking a shower. Got it?” 

Thomas rolled his eyes and finished up his Gatorade. “Fine.”

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Burr and Madison left about an hour later, giving the excuse of going to work on their own cases while Hamilton stayed behind. Thomas’ hangover had passed and he was washed up so the two spent a lazy Saturday on the couch and under a blanket together, watching whatever stupid movie came on. 

It was weird how normal it was starting to feel to have the smaller guy so close, he didn’t even register his hand over the other’s under the covers. “Ten bucks says the guy falls for the blonde.” Thomas bet, not looking from the TV.

“Wrong as ever. He’s been interacting with the brunette more for the past ten minutes and leaving the blonde to the side. Anyone with eyes can see that, idiot.”

“Oh please, Hamilton. They look too similar! I'm calling separated siblings troupe.”

“How much money would you be willing to put down on that claim?” 

“I'll add another ten to the pot.”

“You're on. Just don't be too mad when I'm twenty dollars richer, babe.” Hamilton smirked and leaned against him. Thomas unconsciously put an arm around the smaller and they watched the movie with few interruptions. By the end though, the gremlin was twenty dollars down and Thomas was richer. “I hate you so much, Jefferson.”

“No you don't.” He replied with a purr and touching their two noses together. He could almost swear Hamilton was trying to hide a blush and smirked in the small victory, leaning in the rest of the way to claim a kiss. 

He'd gotten used to it, though he never thought it would ever be something he could memorize. The chaptness of his rivals lips, the way he always seemed to taste like black coffee, and the desperation he could feel as the other kissed back. Hamilton always seemed to have a hunger in him that he could just feel, like a need to get closer, to win a battle, but most importantly, to please. It felt like his rival was trying to prove that he was something, even while doing something as simple as kissing, and it made Thomas want to do it more, to find out why, to find out what the other was so desperate for. By the end of the kiss Hamilton was panting, face red and eyes hooded. The Virginian smiled and kissed his jaw. “Want to take this to the room, Alexander?~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I hope you like it and tell me what you think or suggestions!
> 
> Just a warning next chapter will have some smut~ 
> 
> Also I tried my best to look for early signs of seizures so I hope I did well enough on that. If I didn't feel free to correct me and I can fix it.


	9. Fucking Pitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is full of plot filled smut! If you do not like smut I will give a safe summery at the beginning of the next chapter!

On the way to the bed they kept kissing, only breaking apart to remove their shirts. Once they had actually gotten to it Thomas felt the hands that were tracing the lines on his chest suddenly push him down onto the soft covers. He glared up at Hamilton who wore a smug face as he climbed on top of him. “Are you ready for me, Jefferson?~” the gremlin teased.

“Ready for you to be bent down in front of me and calling my name if that’s what you mean.~” Thomas retorted back. He refused to be the bottom in this relationship and he would make sure the smaller knew that. He watched as the other scoffed as he sat up, making the smaller sit back further on his lap. He ran a hand up Hamilton’s spine slowly, causing him to shiver as Thomas leaned in and claimed his lips once again. He ran a hand through the smooth ebony hair of his fake lover, still amazed at how soft it felt. When he realized he was starting to lose dominance in the breathtaking make out he grabbed a handful of the dark hair and gave it a quick pull, causing Hamilton to gasp out a pleased moan and expose his throat which Thomas quickly bit. He had found out early on that his rival enjoyed a small amount of pain mixed with his pleasure. A pull here, a bite there, and the man was putty in his finger, but that wasn’t all. “Your voice sounds so nice when you’re like this.~” He praised, kissing and nipping the sensitive points on the pale neck in front of him. The man needed to be praised.

Hamilton moaned out a pitiful thank you as he started to roll his hips down onto Thomas, causing him to groan in return. He knew he had won with how desperately his rival leaned into him so he changed their positions by picking the smaller man up and pinned him to the bed. He had to admit, the man had a nice body. Even though he wasn’t as muscular as Thomas he wasn’t all skin and bones. He looked like if he was put in a fight he would be able to defend himself, yet he still had a plumpness to him that made him cuddly. He couldn’t help but stop to admire the pale figure in front of him, and how it was just there for him to take. “t-Thomas, please hurry up..” 

“Don’t worry darlin.” Thomas comforted, reaching over to the nightstand and rummaging through the top draw for a bottle of lube. “I’m just admiring how well you’re laid out for me~” He watched as Hamilton sucked in a breath and let it out shakily, running a few fingers gently down his own chest. “So nice and inviting~” He continued to praise him as he trailed kisses, with a few nips thrown in, down his chest and to the hem of his pants. He relished his how the man squirmed and let out small gasps and moans as he did so, encouraging him to go further. “So quiet and submissive for me~” Thomas murmured huskily as he carefully stripped Hamilton of his remaining clothing. Spreading his rival’s legs he noticed that the hickie he had left a few days ago was starting to disappear, so he started to prep the insides of his thighs with sweet, gentle kisses to relax the other before biting down right near the top. He heard the other yell out a curse in surprise before letting out a mewl as Thomas began to suck on the place he bit while running feather-light fingers up and down the other thigh, occasionally doing it to his member. 

Once He felt proud of the mark left, Thomas coated his fingers in lube and pressed one in, causing Hamilton to whimper slightly. “M-more.”

“Already? Are you sure?”

Hamilton nodded so Thomas pushed the next finger in past the tight muscles, quickly getting to work on stretching the other, then added the third finger, causing him to moan as he was prepped. Once he felt the smaller man was ready the coated his own member. “Get on your hands and knees~” He ordered and watched as the other obeyed quickly. Smirking at the other, Thomas got behind him and lined himself up with Hamilton’s entrance, keeping one hand on his hip and trailing the other hand up his spine before tangling his hand into his hair and giving it a tug. “Do you want me darlin?~”

“Y-yes” he gasped out as Thomas entered with a groan of pleasure. He could see Hamilton grip the sheets, eyes shut and face flushed. He looked like he fit there perfectly, like he was made to be under him. “F-fucking m-move.” he breathed, pushing back further onto Thomas.

Thomas nodded and started to set a steady pace, sliding his hand onto the smaller’s shoulder so he didn’t tug his hair too much. “Do you like that?~” He asked him. 

“Y-yes!~”

“Do you ahh~ like it when I fuck you, Hamilton?~”

“Ye-!” He was cut off with a loud moan as he fell to his elbows. “f-Fuck! Right there oh GOD right there!”

Thomas smirked and aimed for that spot, loving how it was driving the other crazy. “Fuck, you look so good~ such a good little slut for me~” The way Hamilton tightened at that nearly drove him right over the edge. Did he seriously like that? Thomas wasn’t complaining and decided to keep going. “Such a good little whore~ Do yo-”

“R-” Hamilton suddenly crawled forward and away from Thomas, leaning against the headrest. “Raven!”

Shocked, Thomas reached a hand towards the other who seemed to be scared? “Hamil-”

“Don’t touch me!” He hit the hand away before running off to the bathroom and slamming the door.

Thomas was at a loss. What had happened to make Hamilton freak out like that? What did he do that was bad enough to use their emotional safe word instead of their color system for intimacy? Did he give the other space or go after him? After a few minutes of trying to figure out what to do he got up and made his way to the bathroom door.

At the door he could hear choked sobs, like Hamilton was hyperventilating while crying. Thomas felt bad that he was the reason the islander was like this so he tried to open the door to comfort him. The other was leaning on the door so he couldn't do that. Instead he sat down and leaned his back against the door, draping his arm over his forehead and looking at the ceiling. “...Hamilton, can you hear me?”

He heard the smaller punch the door.

Thomas kept his voice low and calm, trying not to make things worse. “Alexander… I need you to try to breathe. Can you do that for me? I need you to breathe darlin.” He could remember a few tricks Lafayette taught him when they were in France and he was having a panic attack because his grades weren't perfect like his parents expected. First, get him grounded. Make sure he knew he wasn't where he may have thought he was, or at least take his mind off it. “Alexander, I'm going to ask you to do something alright? Can you tell me where you are?”

He waited and listened as the breathing calmed down enough so he could speak. “A-a bathroom…” 

“Can you name what you see?”

“A-a purple towel?” He heard him pause. “Bottles.”

“Can you tell me what they are?”

Thomas felt a weight come off the door and heard movement. “Shampoo, conditioner, soap, and a lot of hair products…”

“Good.” He smiled when he noticed the other sounded at least a bit calmer. “May I come in?”

It was quiet for a moment before he heard the rustle of fabric. “Y-yeah…”

Thomas got up and carefully opened the door, trying not to startle Hamilton. The man in question had wrapped the fluffy purple towel around himself and was now sitting in the toilet, looking away from him. He got the idea and grabbed his second towel and wrapped it around himself before sitting in the bathtub, facing the islander. “I'm sorry… for whatever I did or said, I really am sorry. I'll figure it out and never do it again with you.” He wanted to perform the next step in what Lafayette had taught him but he didn't know if physical contact would make the situation worse. “I can understand if you don't want to talk about it with me, but if you need I can call someone for you. Laurens? Maybe Lafayette?”

Hamilton looked over to him, almost like a lost child and got up, stepped into the bathtub, and sat leaning against him. He was trembling as Thomas wrapped his arms ever so carefully around him, feeling a need to protect the smaller male. “Alex, can I put my hands in your hair?” Feeling a nod against his chest a ran a calming hand through the ebony hair. Physical touch helped the brain calm down. That's what he had been told, and had been shown a few times before. He remembered his French friend always asked permission first though whenever he was having an attack. Can I hug you? Can I put my hands in your hair? He had said it was because you never knew what trauma they are panicking from and any wrong move could make it worse. 

They sat there for a while in silence. Thomas played with Hamilton’s hair as the other relaxed, his shaking slowing to a stop. He didn't know how long they were actually there but he could feel the islander nodding off every now and then. He switched from playing with his hair to tracing circles into his back, wondering if he was finally ok. “...can I pick you up?” Hamilton looked up at him in confusion. “If we move to the bed I'm sure it'll be more comfortable and you could sleep. Is that alright darlin?” He asked, keeping his voice soft.

“Yeah, I don't mind…” with that, he carefully picked the smaller man up and carried him back to the room. His towel fell off on the way and he hoped it wouldn't be noticed by the other. Once they were situated again, this time under the covers, Thomas held Hamilton to his chest, tucking the islander’s head under his chin and he continued tracing circles on his back. Thomas himself was starting to nod off when he heard the other speak. “I-it was you calling me names…”

“What?”

“I had an attack because of what you were calling me…”

“Oh… I didn't know. We call each other names all the time I guess I didn't think…”

“It's mainly just names like that…” Hamilton took a shaky breath and hid his face in Thomas’ neck. “W-when my mother died, I had to keep up rent… I had no idea how to get a job so I called numbers my mom would call for some. T-that's when I learned w-what she did to k-keep me a-and the house…”

“You don't have to-”

“I became what my mom was to survive…” Thomas could feel hot tears fall onto his skin and he hugged the other tighter. “T-they never called me a-anything else… w-whore, s-slut, b-bitch, it m-made me feel like an o-object… n-nothing…”

“Hey, hey, you know that isn't true.”

“B-but I was…”

“No, you were a child. They should have helped you out of that place but instead they didn't. There's a special place in hell for assholes like that and they ain't gonna like it.” He kissed the top of Hamilton's head and pulled away just enough to look at his face. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and he still was crying, but it looked like he was kinda stopping. “I didn't know about that, but now that I do I will never, ever, say those things again. Alright? And if I do I give you full permission to slap me as hard as you can. Or sick Lau- Mulligan on me. Alright?”

Hamilton chuckles and wiped his eyes, finally letting out a smile after what has seemed like hours. “T-thanks, Thomas.”

“No problem. I know I stepped over the line so I'll make sure I make it up to you.” He was about to pull the islander back into their cuddle position when suddenly he kissed him. It was different from the hunger he was used to, not fighting for dominance but instead being slow and emotional. It was a nice change and Thomas felt like he was melting into it. The way their lips moved together, the way Alexander ran his hand down his side, the way everything seemed to fade around him, but most importantly, the way it felt like he was trying to prove he was something. Alexander Hamilton was worth something, and was always ready to prove i- “a-Ahh~” Thomas involuntarily let out a moan as Alexander’s fingers wrapped around him and started to stroke. “W-what are you-”

He was kissed again. “I wanted to thank you for helping me with my panic attack.” The islander mumbled against his lips. “W-will you let me?”

“A-are you sure?” He groaned in pleasure. Alexander sure was good with his hands. “E-even all the w-way?”

The smaller nodded and prepped his jawline with a trail of soft kisses. “I'm already prepared~”

This time, everything went slow. Instead of the unnatural glow of a lamp they were bathed in mostly darkness except for what moonlight slipped through the curtains. They faced each other as they did it, trading gentle kisses. They made no remarks towards each other, only having soft moans and groans fill the air. Everything was the complete opposite of what all their previous interactions had been, but Thomas was perfectly content with that. 

At the end of it all, he carried Alexander into the bathroom and ran the hot water, caring for and cleaning him when he realized the Islander was too tired to wash himself. Once they were both clean and cared for, Thomas carried him back to bed where they slept in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One way my stepmom helps me when I'm freaking out is to have me describe what I can see. It really helps and I suggest doing it if someone is panicking because it makes them focus on something that isn't what they're freaking out about. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this far! like always please comment or even leave suggestions! I love what you all have to say and it encourages me to keep going with this!


	10. Time With Friends

The next day, Sunday, Thomas sat up in bed and looked down at Alexander. The islander was sleeping on his side and reaching out for where he used to be, his hair wild and messed up, lips parted slightly. He looked peaceful, nothing at all like the idiot he’s hated for years. The taller man shook his head. What the hell was he doing? He was supposed to hate the gr- asshole, not look at him like some cliche love interest in a movie! He didn’t bother brushing the hair out of his FAKE boyfriend’s face, instead he got up and dressed before heading to the kitchen to make eggos. 

While he waited for the toaster to pop and his coffee to brew he took a look around. He hadn’t noticed before how more things in his house were being used now that someone else was over constantly. There were two plates in the dish rack, two mugs next to them, two sets of forks and spoons, and more food in the fridge than he usually kept in there. He knew that in his bathroom he had two towels and two toothbrushes, and in the bedroom Alexander had at least two extra sets of clothes that is done with the regular laundry at the end of the week. How had he gotten this far into his life in only two weeks? Deep in thought, the popping of the toaster make him jump and let out a startled scream.

Thomas held onto the counter so he wouldn’t fall down and so he could catch his breath, hoping that Alexander didn’t hear that. When he heard no laughing he let out a sigh of relief. This was one of the few times he was glad the guy was not a morning person. Other times it was a pain in the ass to get him up for work unless he didn’t sleep the night before. He ate his breakfast before making two mugs of coffee and heading to the room, setting one mug on the bedside table before sitting on the islander’s legs to drink his own cup.

He smirked as the smaller male tried to kick him off but couldn’t because his legs were trapped. “Mornin darlin~ I made you coffee.”

“If you were not a bringer of coffee I would kill you.” Alexander glared at him over the covers.

He chuckled. “Kinda hard to do that if you can’t get up.~”

“Let me up so I can strangle you.”

“Tempting, but if I stand up how will you reach?” The Virginian teased. He had a feeling that if he didn’t bring coffee the guy would actually attempt it for bugging him so early in the morning.

“You’ve sunk low enough.” Thomas shook his head and got up, picking up the other mug and handing it to him. Alexander quickly started to drink it before letting out a surprised choke. “How much fucking sugar did you add to this?!”

He shrugged. “Same amount I put in mine, three and a half spoonfuls.”

“Why? You know I don’t add sugar or only add one spoonful if I need to!”

“Because you need to sweeten up, sugar.” He grinned at the other’s distress. Things were finally starting to get back to normal. “Now hurry up. You have somewhere very important to go today with Laurens.”

His eyes grew wide and he shot out of bed with a string of curses as he rushed to get dressed. “THE MUSICAL IS TODAY!”

The taller man laughed and finished his coffee before grabbing his keys and following a rushing Alexander out the door.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Laurens was waiting for them when they pulled up, running to the passenger side and hugging Alexander as soon as he got out. “I’m so happy Alex! You haven’t taken me anywhere in months and now we’re going to the Lin Manuel Miranda Musical!”

Thomas got out of the car and smiled at the two. When the seething ball of curls wasn’t threatening to hurt him he was like a puppy who wanted attention. The islander hugged his friend back and chuckled as the south Carolinian nuzzled his face into his neck. “It’s going to be great Jackie! Just you and me, all day!” He suddenly laughed. “Hey, stop! That tickles!” When Alexander pulled away he had a hand on his neck and the two were laughing, faces red. The Virginian couldn’t help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. What had Laurens done to his neck?

He was about to head inside to start his day with the other couple when his arm was grabbed by the other southerner. “Hey, can we talk for a second?” He asked. Thomas nodded and followed the other till there were out of hearing range for the islander. 

“Look, I don’t want any trouble ju-”

“Thank you.” Laurens cut him off, surprising him greatly. He looked down and the shorter. “Alex didn’t tell me, but he told Laf that he gave you the choice to go. He said you turned it down so I could go with him and… I just had to thank you.”

“Hey, it was no problem at all. I see how you look at him.”

He chuckled at that. “It must be awkward huh? To have someone so close to your boyfriend…”

Thomas gave a small smile. “A bit, but I can tell you really like the guy. Though I wish he looked at me the same way he does you.” He lied at the last part to keep up the gig. “He may be smart but he’s a moron when it comes to how others feel.”

“He can be… well, have a fun day with Herc and Laf!” He started to walk away but the Virginian grabbed his arm. 

“One more thing, just really quick.” he looked back at Alexander who was waiting by a blue car. “What did you do to his neck?”

Laurens smiled to himself and tapped a spot on his own neck. “He has a sensitive spot right here and I have chapped lips. Put it together big boy~”

“Oh uh, thanks for the information, but did you have to say it like that?”

“Yup!” He started to walk away towards Alexander.

“Alright, well make sure to enjoy yourself as much as you can!” He himself walked to the apartment doors and headed inside.Laurens was now one less thing to worry about.

When he closed the door he was instantly pulled to the couch by his french friend and sat down on the couch. “You are just in time Jefferson! It was my turn to pick the first movie and I picked a good one!”

“It’s some french cartoon movie.” Mulligan added as he munched on the popcorn in his lap.

“What’s it called?” He asked, settling down besides the two.

“A monster in Paris” Lafayette said proudly, clearly happy with his choice.

“A scary movie? So early in the day?” Thomas asked, confused.

“Non! Just watch.”

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

After they watched A Monster In Paris they watched one more movie called Strange Magic then breaked for lunch before they decided to sit and catch up. Lafayette making Thomas take off his shoes and socks while he picked out nail polish. “Why are you picking pink? It doesn’t really fit me.”

“Jefferson, your favorite colour is the pink of purples. It fits you just fine.”

“Come on Mulligan, back me up?” He pleaded, knowing full well that Alexander would make fun of him for having pink toenails. 

The Irishman simply smirked, looking up from a sketchbook. “He’s not wrong Jeffs.”

“Oh calm down my friend! I am picking one that is close to the colour of your shirt. If Alexander laughs just say it is Magenta.” His friend reassured him.

“Fiiiine” He finally agreed and gave the Frenchman his foot, watching as he got in a comfortable position.

Once everyone was settled down, Lafayette started. “Now tell me what has been on your mind today. I could tell there was something as soon as you walked in this morning.”

“Nothing can get past you, huh?” Thomas grumbled.

“I deal with both Alexander and John on a daily basis. I have had practice mon ami, now tell me what has been bothering you.”

He sighed and brought the knee Lafayette didn’t need straight to his chest and rested his chin on it. He did have a lot of things he wanted to talk about but he just couldn’t. He would usually go to James but he can’t or it would ruin the prank and he definitely couldn’t talk to Lafayette about it because he was really close to Alexander. He had to settle with only a few of the things he needed to talk about. “What is Alexander afraid of?”

Mulligan looked up at him suspiciously. “Why do you need to know?”

“I accidentally made him have a panic attack last night… I didn’t understand what I did to cause it but I knew I hated making him feel like that. Knowing what to avoid will help me not accidentally do that to him again…”

The Frenchman smiled up at him. “Awww you care so much! We can tell you a few things but there are a few he would probably rather us not say. Do not worry they are not ones you could trigger.”

Thomas nodded. “Sounds reasonable.”

“Alright.” His friend started. “The first one is simple but the most important. Do not ever make him feel like you are abandoning him. Far too many people have left him so he needs constant reassurance that you will not just up and leave him.”

Well shit, that made the end of April just about a hundred times harder. Now that he was told if he ended it wrong then Lafayette would come after him. He did not want that. “Don't just up and leave, got it.”

“Words like Bastard, Whore, and salope are to not be said.”

“Gil, hon, it's Slut in English.”

“Merci mon amour.”

Thomas grminced. “That may be the reason he panicked last night… so I already knew that one.”

Mulligan glared. “You called him what?”

“It was in bed, we usually call each other names when things get heated, you know old habits die hard, aaaand shit went overboard. I didn't know and I did what I could to fix it.”

“...you call each other names in bed?” Lafayette gave a confused look, pausing his nail painting.

“Hey, don't kink shame us. You don't see me kink shaming you.”

“Why not? I'd let you do it back.”

“Taffy, please change the subject.” The Irishman blushed, hiding his face behind his sketchbook. 

“Fiiine” the Frenchman continued to paint Thomas’ nails. “So yes, avoid words such as those. Another one he has is similar to a fear you had in high school, mon ami, though for a different reason. He's afraid to fail. Where you were born into having everything and feared your parents would take it away if you did not do good enough, he had nothing and fears that if he fails he will go back to having nothing.”

He leaned on his knee again. So that's why Alexander works so hard? He doesn't want to mess up and lose everything? All those kisses where it felt like he was trying to prove something, every argument they kept one upping each other, all those nights he stays late at the office going over documents a hundred times. “Well now I feel like an asshole for shit I did before we dated…”

Mulligan laughed. “Oh don't worry, you were.” he laughed harder when he received a glare. “Hey, Alex says you like it when people say you’re right! Would you rather say you’re wrong?”

“Usually people don’t like to be called assholes.”

“Jefferson, may I see your other foot?”

He swapped his feet with the Frenchman and the other chuckled. “But you called yourself an asshole. I was just agreeing.”

“Fuck you.”

“Actually mon ami, Herc usually fucks me.”

“I did not need to hear that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette and Mulligan are going to the musical the next week, don't worry I did not forget they have tickets.
> 
> Also please leave comments and suggestions! I always love to hear from you guys!


	11. The Next Two Weeks

When Laurens and Alexander come back that night, Thomas was allowed to stay the night. He still had to sleep on the couch but he was alright with that. At least he was now trusted enough by the seething ball of curls to stay there some nights, meaning he would save gas in the mornings and nights due to not having to drive between his house and the apartment for breakfast and dinner. He was even allowed to go to the gym with the group on Wednesday, though he was starting to feel like it was a bad idea when he was put in a ring with the south Carolinian with boxing gear.

“Are you sure about this Laurens? I don't want to hurt you and get Alexander mad at me.” The Virginian asked, looking over to the other three sitting on the sidelines.

“Ten bucks on Jackie!” Alexander called out right away.

“BABE!”

“What?” The islander smiled smugly. “Do you not want me to support my best friend?”

“I’m your boyfriend!”

“Lafayette also bets on John when Herc gets in the ring with him.”

The Frenchman laughed while he had an arm around said boyfriend who was pouting. “It’s true.”

Thomas swallowed nervously as he looked to the curly haired guy in the ring with him. Lafayette bet against his boyfriend who looked like he could take on anyone, and instead bet on the skinny guy who looked like he would blow away in the wind? How long was he going to last? He shook his head and got in a fighting stance, planning to end this quickly so that he wouldn’t have to find out why. Mulligan started to count them down. “3. 2. 1. GO!”

He threw the first punch, but it never hit its target. Laurens had swiftly moved out of the way and jabbed him in the side, causing the taller of the two to stumble before he threw a punch that landed on the side of Thomas’ head and making him fall to the ground. How the fuck was he that quick? How the fuck was he that strong?!

“Jack wins!” Alexander called before jumping in the ring to help Thomas up. He was glad for the help because when he opened his eyes the room was spinning slightly and he felt unsteady. “You ok Thomas? You seem unstable.”

“He punched me in the fucken head, I think I’m allowed to be wobbly.”

“Fare enough. Let’s get you seated before we both fall.” The islander chuckled as he brought him out of the ring. The southerner had a strong urge to just drop all his weight on the smaller of they two just to piss him off, but he decided that would probably make him hit his head again so he waited till he sat down on the bench to lean on his fake boyfriend. Said shorty in return moved him so he was laying his head on his lap.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Saturday approached quickly and it was Thomas’ turn to plan the fake date. The first week they had just gone to a park and walked around for a few hours, the second one was the day he had the major hangover so they stayed at his house and just watched movies, now this time he decided to take Alexander to a cafe for a cliche coffee date. The guy seemed to be unable to live without like five cups a day so he figured why not get him one from an actual shop instead of plain from the pot?

Apparently it was a good choice because the islander looked really happy with his five shots of espresso in one coffee. “How the fuck can you stand that much caffeine?” He asked curiously. 

“I had to do a lot of essays in college, so my body got used to it. Regular coffee actually hardly does anything for me so I need to get stronger brands.” The shorty replied as he sipped his drink.

“Darlin, I think you might be addicted to it.”

“Nah, I can stop drinking coffee whenever I want. I just don't want to.”

“Alright, how about I just-” Thomas reached for the cup but was stopped by the rough grab on his wrist.

“Touch my coffee and you lose your hand.” His grip was strong and actually hurt but the Virginian tried not to let it show on his face. “Got it?”

“Y-yeah, I won't mess with your drink.” When his hand was let go he pulled it away and rubbed his wrist, making a mental note to talk to Lafayette about this. Maybe as a prank he could switch out Alexander's coffee with decaf and blame it on Burr? Two pranks in one might help his odds. “Sooooo the war is coming up soon. What's our plan of attack?”

“Well you sit right next to him so I've been trying to get us a case we can work on together so we would have an excuse to constantly be at the same desk. We can do all the gross mushy lovesick shit next to him, pet names, occasional groping, all that next to him. He either won't be able to concentrate or just get up and work in a side office. Either way, we both get a point.”

“And we both also have fun at work.” He added, liking the idea. “Just remember we would actually need to work on the case.”

“I know.” Alexander waved his worries off and rolled his eyes. “I'd probably be doing most of the work anyway.”

“Oh really? I'm sure you'd just be distracted by my body on yours, Alex~”

“Pffft, as if.” He said that, but Thomas could see the slightest hint of a blush creeping up on the other’s face. It looked like his plan for getting him to actually fall in love was working.

Risking his luck a little he reached over and tilted Alexander's chin up with one finger and looked into his eyes with what he hoped was a loving expression. “Are you saying you don't like my body?~”

The islander’s face flushed as he drew in a shaky breath, clearly caught off guard. “T-Thomas…”

“Let's go back to my place~”

“F-fine, but only because I'm bored here!”

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Most of the nights they shared in bed were rough and full of snarky comments and comebacks, but on days where one of them seemed to be having a bad time the other would be sure to be gentle. Rough make-outs turned into sweet kisses, insults turned into sweet nothings, they would actually face each other during those nights. Thomas was actually starting to enjoy those sessions more than the normal ones because it just felt better, and he even faked having a bad day one time so that Alexander would hold him and act like he cared like that. It felt nice for once to feel like that and it made his heart feel lighter.

The Virginian looked down at the sleeping Islander and gently moved a strand of hair out of his face, smiling slightly as the other tried to lean into his touches. When asleep he just seemed to small and fragile, like any touch could make him break. He almost felt bad for what he was going to do when this was all over but the fact that the guy was a humongous asshole whenever he was awake kinda made up for it.

At least that's what he kept telling himself.

He carefully laid back down and brought the small male into a position where he was laying on top of Thomas, trying not to wake him up. It didn't exactly work and he opened his eyes sleepily. “thomas?” He mumbled, rubbing his tired eye. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing hon, I was just thinking. Go back to sleep.” Thomas placed a soft kiss on Alexander's forehead and watched as he laid his head back down on his chest and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be April first, meaning he just had to keep his emotions in check for one more month. Had to keep acting like he actually loved the man for one more month. 

Worst of all he only had one month left to figure out how to survive breaking his heart when he had Washington and his friends on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost time for the prank war! I hope you're as exited as me for what is to come!
> 
> Please remember to leave comments and suggestions! I'm always happy to read what you have to say!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you like it, this was a lot of fun to write!


End file.
